To Win His Heart
by koa-chan
Summary: There was only one way to win Lelouch's heart. That is to win Nunnally's heart first. The immortal witch C.C. did that in complete style, and Lelouch only realized this after a talk with his sister. Second in the 'Snippets of Three' Series. LelouchXCC


**A/N: **I've decided to make another one of these little 'Lelouch-C.C.-Nunnally' moments. And yep! Now it's time for the Lamperouge siblings to get the spotlight. This is related to 'My Rainbow and My Sky' in one way or another, but all can be read individually - to see more background, then they can be read as a series too.

For now, this series of fics centered on the three will be called the **'Snippets of Three'**. But wait 'till I get myself thinking of a more creative title. This series has only four themes: C.C.-Nunnally and their sisterly bond, Nunnally-Lelouch and their strong familial passion, Lelouch-C.C. and their loyalty/affection to one another, and their over-all attachment. I'd have to say, these three are adorable characters to play with. (sniggers)

Anywhoo, enjoy this one. :D

* * *

**To Win His Heart**

**

* * *

**"Where in the WORLD are YOU?!"

Nunnally was blind, but she isn't deaf in the least - she's even a good listener. And what force her brother exerted on that certain scream did not remain unbidden. She bit her lower lip before asking nervously. "Onii-san, are you alright? Don't be so mad-"

"I'm alright, Nunnally. I'm not angry." he turned to her and said in a gentle voice, then he went back to the conversation in their telephone. "What do you think are you doing?! It's dangerous outside at this time of night! You are to GO HOME right at this minute, woman!" a pause. "_Midnight sale?_"

The princess stifled her giggle as she listened carefully to her brother's flabbergasted stutters.

"Cheese-kun?.. No-.. Well-... Wha-.. LISTEN TO ME! I could just BUY you all those!... L-Limited Edition..? ...Right."

Ah. So C.C. was definitely winning. Proof was how her Lelouch's voice was slowly becoming monotonous while bearing that air of tension. And she heard him sigh. Bravo to the green-haired woman. She made Lelouch give up.

"Alright."

Then Nunnally could swear to everything that is holy that Lelouch actually sounded paranoid.

"Just don't dare remove that phone from your pocket. Hear me? Avoid dark alleys and suspicious-looking people. Grab everything you want, pay for it, and go home as soon as you can. Take a cab with a decent-looking driver, and even if he looks normal, REMEMBER the cab's number! Call me once you get in and I'll wait for you!"

_Paranoid _may be a big word to use, but the brunette knew it was true. It was so unlikely for her brother to speak like that, and although '**paranoid**' was really the right term, Nunnally couldn't help but smile. She wheeled herself towards her brother and decided it was time to assure him.

"Onii-san, it's natural for girls to go shopping, right? I know C.C.-san didn't inform you beforehand, but there's no need to be so angry.."

Lelouch looked at his sister as if she just jumped up and danced ballet in front of him. She couldn't, of course. But what he didn't see was her... point. Here are the facts: One - C.C. missed an important Black Knights meeting to stay at home. Two - When he arrived at 9 pm, the first thing he learned was that she left for midnight shopping. Three - She grabbed his phone and his credit card for her own benefit. Yes, that newly-stocked credit card that had all the winnings from his last chess matches! Four - She** insulted **him over the phone. Five - She didn't bother to thank him for his concern!

_Blasted concern_ - he was being a good guy and he was showing her he cares and she money-digs him on the spot.

He couldn't see a reason to NOT stay furious at the witch. And he couldn't find a reply for his sister.

"...Onii-san? Are you that mad?"

Seeing worry written all over Nunnally's face made Lelouch's inner self squirm unstoppably from guilt. He put a hand on her head and smiled. "I was just worried."

"I'm so happy that you acted that way, actually." she said. Inside, she wished she could see him with his jaw dropped - because she was certain that he looks like that right now. And she was right. "You were really worried... It was amusing, but it was.._ cute_."

"Cute?" Lelouch almost reached out for his nose to prevent the incoming nosebleed. "Uh, what did you actually mean, Nunnally?"

"You love her very much."

Oh, did he feel the trickle of blood already?

Uh, not yet. He straightened himself.

A strange silence followed. He just stood there, a hand on the top of her head. And she was peering up on him, smiling innocently.

Nunnally then laughed. He was delighted by the laugh, and haunted by her words. "I can't wait until you get married, onii-san! You're just so sweet to her!"

_'All those precautions, Lelouch? That is sweet of you.'_, he remembered the witch remark over the phone after he said all those safety tips.

How come they're both interpreting it the same way? Is Nunnally spending too much time with C.C.? He knew how dear his sister treated his accomplice. Nunnally was even so pleased to know that C.C. was moving in. Moving in for what? Well, the princess was the one who personally asked the witch to stay with them. AND, for the love of God, his sister looked like she was in seventh heaven when she knew that C.C. will stay in Lelouch's room.

He couldn't complain. His sister was in bliss. That was what he wanted. And even though the arrangements were not that comforting, and Sayoko was totally remarking about '_Lelouch-sama's relationship_', he wouldn't dare break his sister's joy.

They say that the best way to win a man's heart is through his stomach. But this is not quite true for the man named Lelouch Lamperouge. Even the best of cooks wouldn't get his affection. There was only **one way** to win Lelouch's heart. That is to win Nunnally Lamperouge's heart **first**.

"Uh, Nunnally, what do you think of C.C.?" he asked, wheeling her towards the couch as he took time to sit, too.

"She's your girlfriend, onii-san...- No, I mean she's your fiancee."

He twitched slightly. "We're not engaged."

"**Yet**.", Nunnally had insisted strongly.

C.C. _did _win his sister's heart, then. And he had no other choice but to nod and say, "...Yet."

"Will you get married as soon as you finish high school, onii-san?"

"...Huh?!"

"I want twin girls as nieces!" that went with clapping of hands. "Oh, and one older boy! He should be a good big brother and be able to protect them, like you are!"

Apparently, even if his sister is blind, she has the ability to look far.

He had to be glad for this, but this is... too far for his liking.

"Nunnally, I think-"

"That's it's too early to talk about that?" his sister finished for him. "Onii-san, a girl can dream, right?"

He stuttered his answer. "U-Uh, y-yes.. of course you can, but.."

Damn it.

She was so cute and so happy and so cheerful and so alive that... that he almost thought of playing along the game.

"..But?"

And as usual, Lelouch was_ smitten_. Lelouch was miffed. In all of Zero's power, in all of Lelouch vi Brittania's Royal Brittanian Prince glory, in all of Lelouch Lamperouge's Geass' prowess, and in all of what humanity he still has left inside him - for the love _of whatever he can muster_ - he was, is, and will always be....

"But I think it's time you go to bed now, Nunnally." he said gently, taking her hand. "You have school tomorrow."

...completely, utterly, visibly** helpless.**

* * *

"C.C.!!!" He bolted upright. Panting, as if from a nightmare, he then turned to the woman lying beside him on his bed. She had a smug grin on her face, and that was the last straw. "I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME!"

"You weren't answering. Apparently you slept on me.", she said, running a nonchalant hand through her hair. "I just came in, anyway. It was fun."

He glared, but was met by a small smile from her. "So what did you buy me?"

"That can be taken care of in the morning." she yawned. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be happy that I followed everything you asked me to do? I can tell you the cab's number now.."

"Nevermind." he groaned, lying next to her again. "...I was stuck here with Nunnally fangirl-ing you and me."

"Isn't that nice? She's happy."

"It was awkward." was all he said as he eyed her sleepily and yawned himself. The witch wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He did not retort any further. He did not complain about being Cheese-kun's replacement for tonight.

"Good night, Lelouch."

The answer was a grumble followed by snores.

* * *

He wasn't that happy in the morning, though. "You bought me a scary polka-dot pen."

C.C. ignored Lelouch's complaints as she continued tying Nunnally's hair in a thick braid, twining new pink ribbons and placing hair beads in the girl's locks as she did so. "This looks perfect on you."

"Thank you so much, C.C.-san!" Nunnally was overjoyed that her 'sister-in-law' bought her a fashion set for her hair. She really liked the feel of C.C.'s fingers on her hair. "I'm sure my hair will look good on these! Does it look nice onii-san?"

"Yes, Nunnally. It's brilliant.", then he glared at the green-haired woman who was sporting the same hairstyle. "And keep your polka-dot pen, C.C."

"Onii-san, that's mean.", Nunnally whined. "I think it looks cute."

"O-Oh.. I.. Thanks, C.C." he had no choice but to accept said polka-dot pen. Because Nunnally said it looks cute and she likes it with him when she_ hadn't even looked_ at it. "But does it really have to be polka-dots?"

"Just ignore the dots and admire the mini Cheese-kun plushie hanging on it, Lelouch. It won't do you any harm." the witch replied.

"Onii-san, please use it always! I'm sure C.C.-san bought it for you with love!" Nunnally insisted again.

He couldn't retort any further. Nunnally was agreeing and he hates to see her upset. And she'll only be upset if she 'sees onii-san and C.C.-san falling apart', and he hates that. He shrugged the strange design off his mind, shoved pen in his pocket, and continued to watch over his sister's beauty make-over courtesy of his witch.

They say that the best way to win a man's heart is through his stomach. But this is not quite true for the man named Lelouch Lamperouge. Even the best of cooks wouldn't get his affection. There was only **one way** to win Lelouch's heart. That is to win Nunnally Lamperouge's heart **first**.

And the immortal witch named C.C.** did this** with her head still head as high as she could and _in complete style_. As for Nunnally, the story has only just begun.

**

* * *

.end.**

**

* * *

A/N:** Thanks so much to those people who got me on their Author Alerts. I love you guys. And for now I'll address two people who made me so darn happy because of their reviews.

**Hides-His-Heart** - That is the first time someone PM-ed me! Thankies for the compliment, and here's the C. we all want to see. I've been cooking another idea in my head now.. and it's sure to come by next week as the third installment of this series. The reason that I haven't written for a time was because I'm making a website.. :D

**HimeHikari** - Me? Spoiling you? Well, you're quite lucky, because I've managed to spoil you while I'm in the process of spoiling myself! XD Thanks for the support - and even though I'll be busy, I'll keep the fics going as long as I have the ideas coming continuously.

**And for the others to added me or my stories to their alerts/favorites AND/OR those who reviewed: A MILLION THANKS.**

Oh, and I love everyone. (winks)


End file.
